1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device system, a storage device, and a log recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
These years there heightens a risk such as a tampering and destruction of data stored in a storage device, accompanied with the progress of IP (Internet Protocol) support by an interface of a storage device, for example, deployment of iSCSI (internet Small Computer System Interface) and NAS (Network Attached Storage). Therefore, a necessity of storing a log of an event in communications between a storage device and other devices, for example, such a log regarding success or failure of login authentication to the storage device, an administrative operation for an LU (Logical Unit) within the storage device, and an error generated in communications is heightening in order to enable security auditing of the storage device.
Conventionally, it is proposed technology of storing information about input/output failure of a magnetic disk in a memory area (failure information management file) different from the magnetic disk (see JP Hei. 5-274093). If applying the technology to a log regarding communications between a storage device and other devices, that is, storing a log of an event occurring in communications between the storage device and the other devices in a memory area of a device (for example, a storage management device) other than the storage device, it is enabled to lower possibility of third party's tampering with the log or deleting it.
But in the technology there is a problem that an administrator of a storage management device can refer to, delete, and tamper with a log stored in the memory area of the storage management device.
Consequently, it is strongly requested a memory device system, a storage device, and a log recording method for solving the problem and preventing a log of the storage device from being unjustly referred, tampered, and deleted.